Bloody Clown
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: "Your despair woke me...and your anger called me here." The man said, a grin on his face, hidden by the mask. "I have to ask...will you be my master?" The child, despite the fear he felt of this stranger, looked to his only friend being raped "Yes! Please save her and I'll be your master forever!" The mask disappeared as the grin grew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Will you be my master?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime, game or movie referenced in this fic.

**Shouting / Jutsu**

_Thinking_

_**Talking through mask**_

* * *

His life seemed to be getting better, finally. He had made his first ever friend that day, a girl from the orphanage he had been living in, who went against the matron's orders and befriended him, bringing him food when ordered otherwise, playing with him whenever she had the chance, as well as keeping him company whenever he was locked away in the basement of the house.

The reason he was so happy was, it was his birthday, his sixth, and as usual, no one seemed to even remember that, except for her. She had gone out of her way and spent the money she had gathered from doing extra chores for the matron to buy him a porcelain mask, which just so happened to be completely blank, no drawings whatsoever on it. When he asked her why she'd gotten him a blank mask of all things, she simply shrugged, laughed and said that it matched his **sunny** personality. They had been friends for little over two years by then, and even though the matron knew about it, she had decided to keep quiet, since the girl had been like a daughter to her.

But as usual in the life of one Uzumaki Naruto, there was no such a thing as a break. One year after getting his porcelain mask; which he'd had her help decorate, and it now had black lines that went around the eyes and extended down to the cheeks and another that went up to the forehead, angled to the middle. The masks' lips were painted black as well, a line crossing from one side to the other, with smaller lines cutting it making it look as though the mouth and cheeks were stitched. On the nose was yet another line with smaller one cutting it, but this one was vertical and in a much smaller scale, inly covering the bridge of the nose. He usually wore the mask when outside, along with a hood to hide his hair, so people would just leave him alone. It wasn't so on the night of his seventh birthday. He was once again outside with his friend, on whom he had developed a crush. They were holding hands as they walked around the village, the festivities of the Kyuubi's defeat still ongoing.

Someone had let slip that the demon brat had a little friend, and that he was wearing a certain mask when outdoors, and now they were both running to the orphanage, him sticking between her and the group that assembled to **play** with him this time. They were so close, but he tripped over a thrown object, falling to the ground, his precious mask slipping from his face and shattering upon contact with the stone road. She had stopped to help him, and that was her last mistake.

They'd gotten her first, wanting him to suffer by watching her suffer, and knowing that he had caused it. The matron had given all the children under her care **The Talk** during one of her drunken nights, to explain why she was coming back accompanied by some guy, so Naruto knew, the moment they started stripping her, exactly what they intended to do. He yelled at them to stop, pleaded that they do the usual routine with him and let her leave, but "gotta teach this demon loving little whore what happens" one of them said "we're gonna make you watch as we make your whore into our pet" another added. He wanted to kill them, to have the strength to break free from the hold one of the men had on his arms, forcing him to watch as another penetrated his crush, her screams and pleas falling on deaf ears. The festivity was still ongoing all around them, and since no one cared enough to go near the orphanage at such dates, they were alone with their attackers. That had gone for a while, until another shout escaped the young boy's lips, his tone so full of despair and hatred that time seemed to stop, the man that had been violating the little girl stopped mid-step as he moved away to allow the next one to take his place, the one holding him stopped in the middle of lowering his head to whisper something on his ear, and even the infernal music that was sounding in the background stopped.

Instead of the festival's music, came a tune not unlike the one would hear in a fair sounding off from nowhere, and he was sure only he could hear it, since he was the only one moving at all. From all the way across the road, from where they had come, an odd looking person started walking toward them at first, but then he did a couple of cartwheels followed by back handsprings until he was quite close to the boy and his tormentors, when he finished in a flourish, his arms extended outward, head tilted upward as though expecting applause, before he stopped himself, his head leaning slightly to the side instead as he turned to the boy, who looked at his face to see a blank mask, and mismatched eyes that stared back at him with a hint of amusement in them.

Despite himself, Naruto looked over the newcomer. He was very tall, and muscled too, since the clothing he wore seemed to tightly fit his torso. He wore black cargo pants, with black steel toed combat boots with metal plating on shins and dark red leather belts wrapped around his thighs. On his torso was a black, sleeveless, high collared shirt; over the shirt was an overcoat that fell all the way to his lower legs with a blank square on its back. He wore black gloves on his hands, and as crouched in front of Naruto, the boy could see that he was there for him, because soon after crouching in front of him, the man fell on one knee and lowered his head, as if waiting a command.

\- Your despair woke me…such wondrous thing it was. And your anger…yes your delicious anger called to me. Now I find myself **drawn** to you, so I must ask…will you be my master.

The man's voice was not what he'd expect. He was expecting a distorted demonic voice, or a deep, frightening type. But instead he found the sound quite…normal, and at that point, for young Naruto's mind, that was quite the relief. He focused on the question though. Be my master, the man said, but he wasn't even sure he wanted a servant. Especially one he would be as afraid of as he was of that man just by seeing his appearance. But then he worked over what the man said…despair and anger. He looked at the still frozen scene behind the odd man, the look of terror on her face, the contented smirk on the face of the first of them, and the lustful leer on the next one's made all the anger he'd felt before explode within him once again. He ignored the pleased shiver that went down the thing he'd somehow summoned and looked directly to its eyes; noticing, for the first time that the left one was green and the right, blue; before he steeled himself.

\- I'll be your master. As long as you kill every one of the men that hurt her…I'll be your master forever!

And just like that the mask vanished from his face, revealing a painted white face, with a white beard covering part of it, and painted eyes. The man was wearing black eye shadow as well as eyeliner, a line going down to his cheek. On his lips he wore lipstick, and he was quite sure that if the man didn't have that beard he'd see that the lipstick was purposely extended outward on the sides of his lips. He watched at the man gave him a wide grin that served to reveal sharp fangs, before turning around to the gathered men, the world slowly picking up pace.

\- Now now…whatever shall I do with you lot?

He walked in their direction, touching a gloved hand gently to the girl's head as she fell unconscious, and stopped as he was just in front of the one that was about to relieve himself on the poor thing. He just grinned at the man and extended one arm to the side, a black bladed katana forming in his grasp as he did so.

\- I'd normally take my time with the likes of you…but I am still forming a contract here, so please understand. You'll have to die quickly!

His tone seemed almost heartbroken as he spoke, even though the sadistic grin never left his face; he had even added a sniff or two for dramatic effect. But that was for nothing since it had been a long time he'd last been awoken, and he was too giddy to even attempt his "I'm sorry, you have to die" act. Once that conclusion was reached, the man opted to laugh hysterically as he slaughtered the rapists instead.

* * *

**† ****Timeskip: 7 Years Later †**

Naruto, now thirteen, sat in the back of the class as to not attract attention. He wore the mask that his girlfriend; his servant had somehow helped her through the shock of what happened, even though the girl had become…possessive. Really possessive of him, to the point that he had his servant; who was really a really old demon that liked causing mayhem, and felt **pulled** to people that had a lot of bottled up anger in a moment of desperation; fix the mask she'd bought him and started wearing it in public just so no other girl could see his face except for her. She was crazy like that. But he loved her, so what can you do, right?

He tilted his head to the side slightly, hearing the quiet chuckles that came from Sevrian; that was his name, Sevrian, the Bloody Clown; the bastard was probably reading his mind again. It was one of the connections between them now that they were master and servant. Sevrian was able to hear every single thought that passed through his head, if he wanted to, as well as being able to instantly teleport to his side no matter how distant they were from each other. But that was usually unnecessary, since the demon had stuck to him like the seal on his stomach, which is to say they were pretty much inseparable from the day they met onward. The clown had even assisted in his training, because according to him "I refuse to rid your ass every time there is even a hint of trouble. I don't mind fighting for you, master. But you need to fight your own battles" which made sense, surprisingly enough.

Back to the topic of his crazy, lovable girlfriend, she had decided she was going to become a kunoichi, if only to be able to stay at his side at all times. "Someone needs to keep an eye out for all the hussies after my Naru-koi." _Did I mention she's really possessive? _Naruto laughed at his mentor's joke, drawing the attention of the class to him, to which he responded with a tilt of his head, conveying his curiosity. They turned back to the front of the class, where Iruka, who'd ignored the existence of the noise to begin with, carried on with the lesson. Naruto smiled as he remembered the first time Yuno threatened to kill a girl because she had told him she liked him. The only reason she didn't outright murder the girl was because her Naru-koi had promised to marry her when they were older. That had been about five years ago, two years after the incident and the start of her obsession with him.

It was endearing, really. He never had anyone, and the most other were willing to do was kick him until he was unconscious and leave, laughing. So, having someone that loved him enough they wanted him to be only theirs was the best feeling ever. And not that he'd ever admit it out loud, especially with how she decided to dress, but he felt the same about her. Every time he saw one of their classmates sending her a look, he had to fight down the need to pummel their faces in.

Naruto looked once again to his mentor…_tormentor, more like a_nd huffed indignantly as he laughed uproariously, and once again the students turned to the demon, who ignored them and continued laughing, going as far as making a show of falling from the chair he was in, repeating "Oh God…can't breathe!" over and over. Naruto decided it was best for his mental health _what's left of it anyway _he heard Sevrian interject, and looked at the door to the classroom, deciding it best to ignore the man completely. Yuno had yet to appear, and class had already started three minutes ago…maybe something was wrong? Maybe he should go over and check on her, just in case? What if something happened, if some guy…

He would have continued, but his mind had stopped working once he saw his Yuno entering the classroom, looking even more beautiful than usual, if that was possible. She wore form fitting blood red leather pants, and over that knee high boots that were mismatched colors. The left one was black, the right one was red. The pants went just above her hips, showing the upper part of a tattoo she had there, of a mask; it was Naruto's mask, helped show everyone she was his. A black leather belt was wrapped around her, making her pants hug her form even more. She wore a sleeveless half shirt that was the same color as her pants and over it a leather vest that was tied up at the front not unlike a corset, and with black leather belts on it, as an embellishment more than anything. The half shirt seemed to be a little short, as far as covering her breasts was concerned, since he could see the lacy black bra she wore underneath it, partially anyway, but still. On her hands were fingerless gloves, the right one was black in color, and the left one, red. She wore black leather bracelets over them and under were fishnet gloves that ran all the way to her upper arm, the colors being the same as the gloves. He also noticed that she was wearing her hair down, letting her beautiful pink hair cascade down her back, two strands framing either side of her face, going down to her exposed belly button. Naruto had to consciously hold himself in place as she looked up at him shyly, her pink eyes gazing at his blue ones lovingly for a moment, before she started making her way to him. As she walked, he finally noticed the choker with the Uzumaki symbol on it. He did groan at that, but not necessarily irritated.

As soon as she was within reach, the blond pulled her in and caught her lips in a quick but passionate kiss, before he let go and smiled at her again.

\- Kami, I love you Yuno-hime. You look delicious in that, I have to say.

He saw her blush bright pink at that compliment before she sat down, on his lap as usual, and simply whispered "you look quite handsome too, my love" and he had to smile at the endearment, as well as the tone of voice she used. At least with him she was always like this, shy, caring…loving. And Kami forgive him, but he hoped he was the only one she treated that way, for the sake of others, of course. But he did have to admit, the outfit Sevrian had picked out for him when he starting training was really good. He wore a one piece, one sleeved gray robe. It had black designs on it, and thick black lines running diagonally over his torso, one that passed right through the middle of his chest, and the other, smaller one that ran over the edge of the robe, running down from the left side of his neck and under his right arm. On his neck was a collar, presented to him by Sevrian; a pharaoh collar, it was called once, long ago on the lands to the west. From what his servant had explained to him, only royalty was allowed to wear it, and the reason he had one was because Sev promised at one point, that he would train the kid so that he too could become a demon; yes, a demon; worth his salt. On the sleeved arm of the robe was a red cloth bandage tied around it, making the short sleeve fit his arm snugly. On his hip was a thick leather garment that fit a black belt through it, and had brown protectors that fell down his thighs to the knees. The lower half of the robe was quite loose, and below the knees were two other red cloth bandages so that it wouldn't get in the way of his movements. He wore black leather boots with golden flame designs on it, and on his hands, were leather gloves that covered his claws, and on the back were red plates with black circular design on them, with lines that ran outward around them. He also wore fishnet gloves under that, but his were gray with the same black designs that covered his robe. He liked to think the outfit made him look badass.

He noticed Yuno was paying attention to the lesson, unlike him. It was so like her, to pay attention in his stead so they could study later, once they were home. He ignored once more the laughter that came from behind him, where his bodyguard, mentor and servant was and leaned into her, taking in her scent as he did so. As his eyes were traveling downward, to actually pay attention to class, he noticed that another boy wasn't paying any attention to what was said, but instead had his head turned to ogle his Yuno. HIS YUNO! _Dog boy dies! TODAY!_ He looked at Sev, who simply smirked, bowed to his master and disappeared, to secure a room for the meeting that was going to happen after class.

* * *

It was fun seeing the dependence they had developed over one another after that incident. They were always together, his master and that pink haired girl. They'd become rather possessive of each other too, her not allowing any girl to ever get close to **her** Naruto and he had actually killed more than one male that even dared look at **his** Yuno with something that even remotely resembled what those man showed that day. He'd trained Naruto, having turned him into a full-fledged demon; hey if everyone was going to treat him as one regardless, why not **become **one? He'd appeared on a closed classroom a few doors down from the one Naruto and Yuno frequented and placed a few magics on it. To keep the sounds from leaving the room, to keep any intruders from finding it and one to make it so the body would disappear once his master was done. He recognized the excited sounds of children running out of the academy for the day, and he left the room to wait outside the door, so that Naruto could see him once he walked out of class. He noticed that along with the dog boy, his master's mate had decided to accompany them, his arms around her waist and her head on his shoulder as he could see the adoring face she made when she thought of what he was going to do for her. Sevrian **had** to laugh at that, genuine joy sounding off from his voice. One had to admit it was funny, the fact that they were so devoted to each other, they actually liked what the other was willing to do so that they belonged only to each other.

\- Hey, Kiba, can I talk to you for a moment?

He had vanished his mask from his face long ago, when his beloved entered the class, since she liked being able to touch his whiskers. He had his face painted in white, just like his mentor, and his eyes and mouth had the same makeup as the man did, too; he **had** become the same sort of demon, after all. The main difference was that on his cheeks one could still see the whisker marks that he had from being in contact with Kyuubi's chakra for nine months inside his mother's womb. He watched as dog boy nodded, still not taking his eyes off Yuno, which made the former human's eyes flash red for a moment, before he simply smiled amicably at the boy and led him away, toward his servant, who now waited dutifully outside a random classroom.

\- Master.

The white haired demon said as they walked by, entering the abandoned room, before entering himself and closing the door, a soft red glow being the only indication of the spells placed on the room activating. Naruto turned to his classmate, the smile on his face vanishing, replaced by an angry scowl as his eyes turned red and his teeth became razor sharp.

\- Lusting after my Yuno, are you? I bet you want to fuck her, huh…have her scream as you ravage her, whether she wants you to or not…just so you can get off, right?

He started walking toward the brown haired mutt who started backing away, a smirk appeared on his face, showing off his teeth for the first time, making the boy cower even more. His hand shot forward, a fist nailing the boy on his jaw, making him drop to the grown with a painful yelp. Naruto then mounted the kid, and slammed his fists on mutt boy's face repeatedly.

\- **She's mine you hear!? – **A punch followed the statement – **MINE! – **Another, stronger one, the boy whimpered as a result – **MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!**

Every time he shouted, another punch followed every new one stronger than the last. The boy had long lost consciousness when he finally stopped, and holding the boy by the neck, pulled him closer and bit down on his face, ripping part of it off as he pulled back, swallowing it and letting go.

\- Doesn't even taste good.

He let go of Kiba, getting back on his feet, to which Sevrian grunted out a "how disappointing…I was hoping for more" before pouting, with his arms crossed and looking to the side childishly. Yuno, on the other hand, had her eyes glazed over in lust as she yanked her mate toward her, his face having long since returned to normal, and kissing him hungrily. He did remember dismissing Sevrian at some point, before they stripped each other.

* * *

AN: And the last prologue for the moment =3 this is my attempt at a dark story, I hope it goes well ._. I got the idea for the devotion between Naruto and his pairing from a certain pink haired girl I really like xD Again, I hope I got some of that personality correctly too. Naruto will be godlike in this fic, since the OC will be training him so that he can take his place as master of demons, and also so he can act of his own free will instead of having to answer to contracts.

Let's see...the pairing will be NarutoxYuno(an OC, she only has a few qualities of Gasai Yuno) and OCxAnko

Like I said before, this will be a dark fic, but Naruto won't be exactly evil, his only goal will be to stay with his mate, forever. Anyone that gets in the way of that, dies. Be they part of the good guys or the bad.

Oh, did anyone catch the mistake Sev made when forming the contract?


	2. Chapter 2: Seriously, though

Chapter 2: Seriously, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime, game or movie referenced in this fic.

**Shouting / Jutsu**

_Thinking_

**_Talking through mask_**

* * *

He watched her eyes he slammed into her with vigor, his hands on her hips as she sat on one of the tables in the room, head tilted slightly to the side; he'd been nibbling on her neck; and mouth partially opened as she moaned her pleasure. She could already feel her womb filled with his seed, but neither was willing to stop their continuous love making. He leaned in for a kiss, a moan escaping his own lips as he felt her walls tighten around him, making his pace increase, which in turn made the pink haired beauty in front of him wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she pulled him to her with all her might, hoping that this way they could stay connected forever.

He pulled away from the kiss briefly, making her groan disappointedly at the loss and moved to nibble once more on the base of her neck. For some reason he loved doing that, especially as he felt his orgasm approach, as he did now. His love seemed to enjoy it as well, since she always moved her head to allow him better access. Naruto felt Yuno shiver as she gave a long, drawn out moan, which she tried to hide by biting into his shoulder, quite hard. He let his own climax hit, liberating more of his seed into his mate's; Sevrian had explained that for demons a mate was a wife but there was more to it, it was something akin to a soulmate, their other half, which they identified their bond as; body, his moving hips slowing down to a complete stop moments later as they panted, satisfied for the moment.

\- Naru-koi…I think Kiba's going to wake up soon…you sure you want him awake for our meal?

Yuno's voice was a mewl as she felt her mate remove himself from her, walking toward where they'd discarded each other's clothing and bringing back her outfit, before he started dressing as well, looking casually to their classmate's unconscious body.

\- Yeah. Sev was right, you know. He didn't suffer enough…you're mine, Yuno. – Naruto sighed as he walked over to the groaning Kiba, who's eyes were now fluttering open – The way he was looking at you…it was that night all over again…no one looks at **my** Yuno like that.

He kicked the dog boy awake as he spoke, making the recently graduated Genin jolt awake, his eyes wide in pain as he gasped after a particularly hard kick to the side. Naruto then smiled nicely to the boy, as though they had been friends since forever.

\- Mornin' Kiba! Good of you to join us! – Naruto's tone was cheerful, a complete opposite of the black aura that surrounded him and the KI he was releasing on the boy – Now, if I had it my way you would be already dead and me and Yuno here long gone. Buut! Given that you were ogling **my** mate here – He pointed at said pink haired mate, who was eying him lovingly as he showed his possessiveness of her. – I believe a little more suffering before death is required.

He nodded to himself as he finished, as if approving his own idea, before he crouched down so that he could see Kiba eye to eye.

\- You see, Kiba…we – He pointed at himself and at Yuno – are demons. Not just any type of demon either. We are what my predecessor likes to call **Clown** demons. And as such our diet is a little different from many other demons. While they need to absorb life energy in some way, we just need to eat the flesh, plain and simple. Now you may be wondering "Where the fuck is he going with this?" Well…lemme show you…

Naruto then turned Kiba's head so that he could see the teacher's table, where a full meal was served. But something seemed off about the meat on that table. It smelled different from what he remembered eating at Chouji's restaurant. And it looked…familiar, somehow. Kiba blinked a few times, looking down to focus his mind..._wait…where are my legs? _It had been the first time he bothered looking down to his own body since he woke up, and he noticed that he had no legs anymore, he screamed in shock as he looked over at the table once again, to see that Naruto had moved to it and now had a butcher knife in his hand, a grin on his face as he looked from the table to Kiba.

\- Wanna know something fun? Being the type of demon I am…I can make it so that you still feel everything I do to your legs, even if I already cut them off long ago. – He punctuated that with a quick, brutal chop that cut off his foot from the left leg, making Kiba's eyes widen in pain as he screamed again. – Like so. Very useful, this ability of mine. I can make you suffer for a long time while I – He cut a slice from the thigh, making Kiba cry out once more. – savor a nice meal. Doesn't taste too good though…tastes like dog…ugh. Who'd eat dogs?

Naruto bit down on the slice he'd previously cut, making Kiba gasp as he threw his hands to his head and started crying desperately. Yuno joined her boyfriend on the table and took off a few sliced for herself as the dog boy whimpered and looked everywhere but to what they were doing, trying to will the pain away as they chopped off the other foot, making the boy cry out again, his voice hoarse already from shouting so much.

\- Oh Kami, please…kill me, let me die, please…I'll do anything, just make it stop!

As he finished speaking, Kiba closed his eyes, already resigning himself to death, but then everything stopped. The pain from moments ago vanishing completely as he looked down to his legs, perfectly fine and still attached to his body. He looked up toward Naruto, eyes wide as the blond pressed two fingers from each hand to the sides of his nose, saying "Beep, beep" as he did so, before a wide grin nearly split his face in half.

\- Gotcha!

Naruto took a few steps in Kiba's direction, laughing all the way, as the dog boy slowly started laughing along; thinking this all was a lesson not to mess with his girl. He did notice that part of his face was gone, but that must've happened during the beating an as a way of reminding him not to do it again. He could understand that, dogs did something similar. Naruto crouched in front of him, grin still in place and pulled a butcher knife out of some seal on one of his gloves, playing with it for a moment.

\- But seriously though…**die**.

He jerked his hand horizontally along the boy's neck, enjoying as blood splattered across his face, while the dog boy choked, trying to speak. Naruto slammed the knife on the ground, slashing through the boy's upper leg in the process. Kiba fell backwards, the world around him fading to nothingness as he heard Naruto's voice.

\- Meal's ready, honey.

* * *

He'd taken a walk around town after his master dismissed him for the day, seeing the sights and trying to find people to exploit, make easy contracts with. He watched as a couple walked toward a dango stand, the man smiling happily and the woman…sad. She flinched whenever the man came near, and never met his eyes when he looked at her. Something was wrong with this picture. Naruto and Yuno may be as far away from a normal couple as one could be, but both were very happy together, and neither recoiled as the other attempted physical contact. He needed to learn more.

He continued watching as the couple ate in silence, and then bade farewell to the third member of their gathering, a purple haired woman who seemed as suspicious as he was, but didn't meddle; after all, it would be easy to get the **Snake Whore **in trouble if this was indeed what Sevrian believed it was; and left for her own home as the couple walked toward the Hokage Tower, taking a few turns so that they passed through less busy streets.

\- The old man wants his time with you today – the male of the two; a Jounin by his attire; spoke, lighting a cigarette as he did so. – Be on your best behavior, and please don't try crying for help like last time, unless you want me to discipline you again.

The female didn't move her head as he spoke to her, still looking to the ground, but Sevrian did notice that she nodded her head in response, the movement so slow that it was almost as though she had resigned herself to that fate. He tilted his masked face to the side, watching curiously as the duo entered the Tower, before he disappeared into the ground, as though entering his own shadow.

* * *

They'd entered their house after dealing with Kiba, and as Yuno walked over to the couch to relax, Naruto sat beside her, allowing her to lean into him, a content smile on both of their faces before a shadow in the corner of the room extended outward, lifting from the ground in the shape of a man, carrying something.

\- Ah, Sev. Is the situation with Kiba handled?

Naruto was going to continue with some other question about one thing or another, but as he saw the woman lying on the man's arms, unconscious, he simply raised a questioning eyebrow, adjusting his and Yuno's position on the couch so they could face the older demon properly, Yuno taking advantage of the situation to sit on the boy's lap. _Perfect! _She'd thought happily, leaning back on him.

\- Yeah, the Hokage believes Kiba is a rapist that got what he deserved after the **tragic **suicide of one Hyuuga Hinata. But we might have another problem, my master. See, this here girl has been abused by both Hiruzen and his son Asuma…multiple times, if I'm interpreting the signs correctly. Now I know both you and mistress have quite a big issue with rapists and that I have orders to dispose of them on sight unless specifically told not to – He set the red eyed beauty down on a secondary couch inside the manse he'd acquired after a specific contract – but this **is **the Hokage we're talking about. A report on his endeavors will not be enough to sway the Daimyo this time.

The white haired clown watched as Naruto nodded his consent to the thought, and after without noticing, sat down on the woman's couch, placing her head upon his lap as he stroked her hair gently. He remembered doing for her something similar as he'd done for Naruto not that long ago; he **is **an immortal, six years passed in a blink of the eyes for him; and stopped their attempted rape, but this time before it ever really happened. He did make a show of castrating both men and making them eat their own dicks, but other than that, he was sure no one would believe the fact that a big dog jumped out of Sevrian's clothes and made off with theirs bits inside its mouth.

\- To remove both Sarutobi – Naruto had said, but stopped for a moment as Sev corrected with a quick "three" – ah, yes, the youngest Sarutobi…Indeed, thanks Sev. To remove all three of the Sarutobi males, we're gonna need some time and planning. Right now I have half a mind to just storm up the Tower and rip them to pieces slowly, but that will just garner bad reputation on the good Uzumaki-Namikaze name.

The boy wasn't even looking at him, instead preferring to have his eyes closed as he leaned into the back of his mate's head, taking in her sweet scent.

\- I remember we wanted you as appointed Hokage – Yuno chimed in – but the Daimyo stated that only after ten years of service to Konoha may one apply to the position. And you did only start wearing that protector around your arm over the past year. – Sev grinned at them as he heard that. It had taken an order from his master to get him to finally agree to being added to Konoha's roster as Naruto's bodyguard by the Daimyo. – It was really an awesome idea, making a contract with the Daimyo like that. Now he's your puppet and we can do pretty much everything, as long as we report regularly and give good enough reasons.

The original Clown demon chuckled at that, and looked down at the woman whose head he'd laid upon his lap to see she was now sleeping quite peacefully, in contrast to the fearful, trembling girl he'd rescued from the Hokage's Office.

\- Another thing – Sevrian said, looking back up at his master and mistress – I have may made a contract with this girl…Yuhi Kurenai, if I'm not mistaken, and unless it goes against orders from my masters I'm not to leave her side. Ever. – He looked himself over, and then back to them, as if to emphasize his point – As you can clearly see.

Naruto and Yuno laughed so hard at that, Sevrian actually thought for a moment that his master and mistress were going to kill themselves from the lack of air. He grinned at the idea, even if it was impossible. Imagine that, dying of laughter, what a way to go. _I need to give that a try sometime._

* * *

AN: Another chapter! Whoooo \o\ this fic has to be the most fun thing I have EVER written =P I'm tempted to make Naruto a Yandere (although I don't think I'm getting the personality quirks **quite** right) in my fics from now on ._.

Not much happened in terms of story, but a torture scene, some explanation and a few discoveries makes up for it, methinks .

Oh, quick note for all of ya, I'll be giving myself a break for the Christmas and New Year holidays, so I'll be back next year ._.  
Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Bloody Clown.

See ya o/


End file.
